Learning a New Dance
by Losingmymindnotmyheart
Summary: Dancing is a symbol of peace, love, and lovers. at least in my opinion. not big time smut. just a one-shot dancingromance story. hope you like it.


Okay I decided to try my first one shot story. Hope you like it. It's a dancing story. Mainly cause I luv to dance just ask any of my friends they'll tell you so. I am a dancing fanatic. Problems all around when it comes to dancing. Tried out for my school's dance team. Didn't make it and broke down on the bus crying. Very sensitive about dancing.

Anyway, moving on to better times in life. This is not another Hermione Draco story. It's a Ginny Draco story. (I have a small thing for Draco, as you can tell.) It's not major smut, but that's just my opinion. Plus, you may be a little confused in the romance here and there if you're not into dancing. Then again you may still catch it. Either way, hope you enjoy!

Draco: Ha I knew it!

Angelfire1589: Knew what?

Draco: That you liked me.

Angelfire1589: I never said that.

Draco: You said so up there.

Angelfire1589: (Smiles wickedly) No. I never said that. I said that I have a thing for you. That could mean anything. Like that I have a thing for torturing you immensely. Which I do.

Draco: But it doesn't mean that does it.

Angelfire1589: (Shruggs) No clue.

**LEARNING A NEW DANCE...**

Ginny Weasley was cleaning up after her last dance class. Feeling slightly disappointed in her students. She knew that they could do better if they tried. She sighed leaning against the mirror wall. Then looked at her watch. It was time to go home and mope for the weekend. Hermione was busy with Harry and the baby. So she didn't have time to do anything this weekend. Which meant T.V. dinners and MTV for her.

That was the one thing she never regretted the whole time she'd been there. Moving to muggle society. Getting away from everything else. It never went over well with her family but she didn't care anymore. She sighed again. Now scooping up her bag and turning to leave.

She let out a yelped dropping her bag. When she saw Draco Malfoy standing right in front of her. Then glared. She really hated when he came out of nowhere on her. He'd done it before. But only cause at one point they had gone out for a little while during her first year out of wizarding school. But the stopped cause she believed the relationship wasn't really going anywhere. It'd been 2 years since then.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she said. Trying not to sound overly rude. It wasn't his fault she was in a bad mood.

"Hello to you to, luv." he said. She loved it when he called her that. It always made her feel sexy. But she told him that she hated it. Which just made him call her it more. "I was just here to see how you were doing," he said leaning on the doorframe. She looked at him.

"Well you've seen. So I'm going to go," she said. He held up a hand. Looking her up and down. "What is it now?" she said irritably.

"You're a dancer?" he said. She nodded. "Like you always wanted to be." Ginny smiled. She couldn't believe that he even remembered. She'd told him that the night when they first made love. "So, uh then do you think that you could do me a favor then?" she looked at him. A favor for Draco Malfoy. This was a first. "Can you teach to... tango?" he said. He seemed embarrassed to ask.

Ginny did all she could to hold back a smile. "Fine." she said firmly. He looked up at her and smiled. She could tell that he was serious. The smile faded suddenly.

"Do I have to wear... tights?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. Then shook her head. "Good. What day?" he asked. She dropped her bag.

"Why not today?" she asked him. "Today?" he said. Ginny nodded. "I have nothing else to do today. So why not? Got a date?" she asked. Practically wondering also joking.

"No." he said sheepishly. She smirked. "Good, then well start today." she said walking over to the stereo and putting in dawkin&dawkins. Then pushing number 3. Wrapped up.

/ Got me wrapped up.

Got me tied up.

Said you got me wrapped up, tied, tangled up in you. /

Ginny took Draco's hand and led him to the dance floor. "Take my hands like this," she said putting her hand out so the palm was showing. He pressed his palms to her. Then she took his other hand and put it on her waist. "Okay now look in my eyes and listen to what I say. The rest should come naturally." he nodded.

/ They may call me hopeless, helpless, and even senseless

But I truly confess that I'm utterly defenseless

When I stop and meditate on saving grace

How the memories linger

It's really plain to see that girl you got me wrapped

Around your finger/

"Now back one, forward one. Back one, forward one. Do it again," they repeated that for a bit. Draco was a natural. And very quickly learning. "Now spin." Ginny said. Draco took her and spun gently. Then pulled her in for a dip. "Very good. At this rate you may not need a second class." she said breathing heavily.

/ Got me wrapped up

Got me tied up

Got me wrapped up, tied up, tangled up in you. /

At a point Ginny started to catch on that Draco already knew how to tango. And he wasn't here for a dance lesson. That was okay though. Who said that teachers couldn't have a little fun? She decided to pick up the pace. Back and forth, back and forth. Turn. When he dipped her, she went for something she'd only done once in her life. To this same song and she'd been drunk that night. She wrapped her leg around Draco's waist. He didn't seem surprised by it though.

/ Looking for solutions I can't seem t find

Any answers to my questions why

I think we need to talk about it

Think about what you've done for me

And how you always seem to come around

In the nick of time

To save the day and I gotta let you know

Just how I feel about you

Girl and that's why. /

Draco rocked her back and forth. And dipped her again. She set her foot down. Then pressed her lips gently to his. Him walking backwards. Once they broke apart her spun her so her back was to him. Then ran his hand down her well-curved body. Pulling off her skirt. Then back up. While she pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed up against him slowly accenting each beat. Going easily down his body pulling off he slacks as she went. Leaving him only in his boxers. Then rolled up his body.

He suavely pulled off her own shirt. Finding her braless. Didn't matter to him though. He whispered something. Making some pillows and a cover appear on the floor.

/ Got me wrapped up.

Got me tied up,

Got me wrapped up, tied up, tangled up in you. /

Laying Ginny down on the floor gently he kissed her lips, then moved down her body slowly. Making a trail of hickies down her throat to her navel, lingering a little longer at her navel to tease her and went back up. Causing her to moan loudly. He came back up and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. As he slid her underwear down her legs let a finger on each slide trail behind tickling her slightly. Then taking off his own boxers. He slid into slowly. Back and forth unbelievably slow. Making her call out his name in agonizing pleasure.

/ Lost here I am inside your love.

Now it's you that I'm thinking of

Girl you've really got a hold on me. You've...

Got me wrapped up, tied up, tangled up in you.

Wrapped up, tied up, tangled up (5x and fades) /

Afterwards, they laid there breathing heavily. **(A/N **sorry got to use your own imagination for what happened the rest of the time.

"You are amazing." Draco whispered in Ginny's ear. She just looked at him, and laughed lightly. Kissing him gently on lips.

"You think that was something. You wait till I teach how to salsa." She whispered back.

End of story! Hope you like it. As you can tell I love dancing. But left to imagine what happened with the whole lovemaking thing. Can't give all the secrets away at one time. But I really do hope you liked it. I always believed that dancing was another form of sex. Just less moaning. So I decided to put them together. Review for me please. Thanks in advance! Ciao!


End file.
